Mötet mellan Bella och Edward
by cirkel
Summary: Första mötet mellan Bella och Edward


Fanfiction- Twilight

Designgymnasiet HT13

Svenska 2

Första mötet mellan mig och Bella.

Från första gången, när jag klev in i matsalen kändes det som nått var fel, en ny elev hade börjat i skolan. Hennes doft spred sig snabbt runt rummet. Efter jag satt mig på stolen så tog det två sekunder innan jag redan visste var hon satt, vilka hon umgicks med och vad hon gjorde genom hennes doft. Hon var som det där djuret man ville äta upp men aldrig hann få tag på. Jag såg tunnelseende, hennes utseende lös upp hela rummet, om jag ändå fick röra henne. Det var nått som inte stämde, jag visste vad alla i hela rummet satt och tänkte på förutom hennes tankar. Det blev svart i huvudet, mina ögon ändrade färg och hennes doft blev allt starkare. Hon tittade på mig, hennes kompisar tänkte på mig. Jag visste redan då att de pratade om mig.

Efter att våra blickar mötts i matsalen så kunde jag inte sluta tänka på henne, vem var hon? Varför kan jag inte läsa av hennes tankar? Och varför är hennes doft så stark?. Det gick inte många timmar förens vi sågs igen. Den här gången i no salen.

Det första hon gjorde när hon kom in var att ställa sig vid fläkten, hennes doft spred sig snabbt i rummet och jag kunde knappt hålla mig, jag ville fånga henne. Alla hade fått sina jobbpartner förutom jag. Vi var ojämnt antal elever i klassen men med henne blev vi jämna. Hon gick fram och satte sig vid mig. Mina ögon ändrade snabbt färg, pupillerna blev svarta och min bleka hud blev allt blekare. Jag tog handen för munnen och försökte bete mig som en människa. Vad skulle jag gjort? Jag kunde ju inte bara ställa mig upp och gå ut ur klassrummet för då skulle hon ta illa upp. Jag försökte andas, utan att kräkas av den starka hungerdoften. Jag ville presentera mig men fick inte fram ett ljud, skulle jag ta bort handen för munnen så skulle jag gå mot attack och det skulle ju inte sluta bra.

Efter ett litet tag, tog jag ett djupt andetag, tog sakta bort handen och försökte få fram ett ord. Hur svårt kan det vara? Det handlar ju bara om att säga fyra ord, hej, mitt namn är Edward. Så skulle presentationen vara över. Så lätt var det inte. Våra blickar möttes, hon är den första på hela skolan som jag inte kan läsa av. Undrar vad hon tänker på? Hennes ögon såg fundersamma ut, det tog ungefär två sekunder innan hon tittade bort igen. Hon kunde styra sin blick, det kunde inte jag. Min blick fastnade på hennes fina ansikte och där satt jag, hela lektionen och bara stirrade på henne. Hon tittade aldrig mer på mig efter att våra blickar hade möts för andra gången. Är det något fel på mig? Den ända känslan i kroppen jag hade var att jag var så otroligt hungrig. Hennes doft var inte som "mat doften" för mig, inte den där nygräddade maten som skulle ta ut ur ugnen utan snarare som den doften jag får när jag kan äta vad som helst men inte listat ut vad det är jag är sugen på. Jag klarar inte av att känna hennes doft något mer, kunde bara klockan ringa nu så att den här lektionen tar slut.

Så fort klockan ringde så skyndade jag mig ut, jag skulle in till rektorn för att försöka byta grupp. Jag klarar inte av att sitta på lektionen och känna den doften varje dag. Alla grupper var redan fulla. När jag hörde hur rektorn skulle berätta det för mig så kände jag hur pulsen börja stiga och hur hungerdoften ökade successivt och där stod hon igen. Förföljer hon mig? Jag klarar inte av henne mer.

Dagarna gick, och jag var inte i skolan. Jag spelade "sjuk". Hemma var den plats som jag kunde stanna på utan att känna hennes doft. Var som helst i skolan så kände jag doften, på lektionen, i klassrummet, på rasten, på toaletten och i matsalen. Den var så stark. Tillslut kände jag mig mer än tvungen för att gå till skolan. Jag kunde ju inte stanna hemma på grund av en tjej.

Jag hade precis satt mig på stolen i biologisalen, när hon klev in genom dörren. Detta var tredje gången våra blickar möttes, den här gången var jag tvungen att ta mod för att kunna presentera mig innan hon skulle tro att jag är helt konstig. Jag tog ett djupt andetag, fick fram ett litet leende och försökte avstyra ögonkontakten. Hon kom och satte sig bredvid mig. Jag kände mig mer bekvämare och tillslut kom orden bara upp ur min mun. Jag fick helt plötsligt mod, och undrade förstås hur hon tänkte? Jag presentera mig och bad om ursäkt för att jag inte hälsade förra gången vi möttes. Vår lektion började och allt flöt på. Det kändes mycket skönare den här gången och min kropp hade börjat hantera hennes doft. Mina pupiller var som vanligt och min bleka hud ändrades inte.

Det här var första gången jag pratade med Bella och det gick bra.


End file.
